


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by mysterKey



Series: Bewitched [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Halloween I guess?, I still don't know how tags work, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Ten is a witch, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Ten goes on a whim and tells his boyfriend that he's a witch and he takes it much better than Ten had expected it would.





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween I guess! 
> 
> This is the first time I've posted in months. I swear I haven't abandoned my long fic, Pharmacy school is just kicking my ass. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading and have a good Halloween!

“So, you're a witch?” Johnny repeats. His hair flops over his forehead in a way that Ten finds more endearing than he's willing to say out loud. Ten figures he should tell Johnny the truth before they get into something that they can't turn back from. They're sitting in Johnny's apartment because Ten's house is completely off limits, too many witch things. Johnny has a paper that’s due at midnight but he can never refuse his boyfriend’s request to just lie around.

Ten nods, chewing at his bottom lip. “Yeah, not in the I'm a hipster and I like carrying moonstone type thing. More like an,  I have a coven and we hold actual rituals and channel our ancestors type of witch.”

“Oh.” Johnny hums. His unreadable face gives Ten anxiety. Would he run for the hills? Ten really didn't want that. He liked Johnny a little more than he’d like to admit. Everyone in his coven expected him to end up with some powerful witch and continue the strong lineage that his grandmother set up, but all he wanted right now was Johnny.  “Okay.”

“Okay? No questions? No fear? Just okay?” Ten didn't anguish over this for weeks to just get an okay. He had played this scenario over and over in his head even in the hypotheticals where he was completely accepting, he didn't get just an “okay.”

“I kind of guessed? Or well more like, you weren't very good at hiding it really?”

“What?” Ten blinks at his boyfriend. Okay, maybe Ten wasn't the most careful when it came to his powers. He never actually tried to hide it, he likes being a witch for all it is worth. He liked being powerful. Being able to manifest. Having a family in his coven. Loved every part of it, even the grossest bits. But Johnny never let on a single inkling that he knew that he had supernatural powers.

“Remember that first night we met at the Halloween party at some frat last semester?” Ten nods. Of course he remembered, that was the start of the little thing they had back in their second year.

 

_Mark, Haechan, and Renjun had managed to convince Ten to go with them to the frat party at the douchiest frat on the entire campus. Renjun wanted to go for a boy and managed to rope in Mark and Haechan in for moral support, and they wanted Ten for even more. Ten had convinced himself that he was going to protect them from the horrors that they'd see in the frat house but really he just wanted to get sloshed with disgusting rubbing alcohol like drinks. It also forced him to come up a last minute costume because the last time he even contemplated celebrating Halloween was when he was twelve before he had any idea that he was a witch._

_“Aren't you cold?” Now, if Ten had been fully human the answer would be without a doubt yes. The sheer button paired with black shorts that ended right beneath his butt cheeks did nothing to provide warmth, but a simple warm spell could fix that easily._

_“If you guys don't know a basic warm I'll spell, you need to go back to basics training.” Ten scoffs. The trio had only been in the coven a little over a year, total newbies when it came to magic. Haechan showed the most propensity for magic but Renjun sure was feisty enough that it didn’t matter. And Mark was just Mark, always trying his best._

_“You know sometimes I forget that we're witches.” Renjun hums muses._

_“Well, first of all, don't because it comes in handy, dumb ass.” Haechan remarks._

_“Like you fucking thought about it Haechan.”_

_“At least I was smart enough to not mention it.” Did Ten forget to mention that they also bickered a lot?_

_Ten warns, “Now boys we're about to enter the sixth level of hell, so beware.”_

_“You're so overdramatic.” Haechan rolls his eyes._

_“Have you ever known me to be anything less?” Ten absolutely lived for theatrics where he could and being a witch simply amplified that. The line to the party where they can see the inside from outside of the door._

_“Five bucks for guys all night.” Ten recognizes the guy at the door, Jaehyun. He would call them acquaintances at best, but it was enough for Jaehyun's eyes to light up with excitement._

_“Hey, Ten! I didn't think you'd show up to another one of these!” Jaehyun greets with one of his killer smiles, they were smart to put him on door duty._

_“Didn't think that I would either. I'm only here to make sure these kids don't kill themselves.”_

_Jaehyun turns his attention to the trio of freshmen, “Are you guys interested in pledging?”_

_“Absolutely not.” Donghyuk up turns his nose. Mark offers a shrug._

_“I'm interested in someone pledging. Does that count?” Renjun questions._

_“Well, I shouldn't hold you guys back anymore. Five bucks for guys all night.” Mark fishes out a crumpled twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and hands it over to Jaehyun. “But hey, if you get your guy, significant others get in for free if that's any motivation to get your guy. Good luck.”_

_“Let's get drinks!” Ten shouts the second they step through the door. There was no way he’d get through this night completely sober._

_“Human alcohol truly is shit, isn't it?” They all nod in unison, still sipping down the vial liquid. Not only did it taste disgusting but it certainly didn’t get them drunk fast enough._

_“Oh my God, Renjun!” A shriek from none other than Jaemin. The pink hairball of light approaching in a sexy nurse costume. He pulls Renjun into a hug, throwing the young witch off guard. “I'm so happy you made it! I didn't think you'd come.”_

_“Well, here I am.” It was funny to see the normally confident Renjun be this nervous. He gives Jaemin as once-over, eyes slowly gazing up his leg and his slightly exposed chest. “You look nice.”_

_“All of the pledges are required to wear sexy costumes. So I figured, you know since I'm intended nursing that I should just be a nurse. I even shaved my legs and everything. Can't half-ass these things.” Jaemin ruffles his skirt, showing off his legs._

_Jaemin swallows, “Good choice.”_

_Jaemin latches on to Renjun's hand, “Come on let me introduce you to my friends!” And just like that one of them were gone._

_“You guys are free to go off too. You know, do your thing. I'll be here.” Ten shoos the remaining two boys away. Barely a second later, Haechan is dragging Mark onto the dance floor by the hand. And now Ten’s with the poor frat brother stuck on bar duty._

_“Hey Taeil, mind passing me a bottle of water? There's a pledge vomiting outside.” Ten's eyes never traveled so quickly up and down a human specimen before in his life. Now, Ten had never understood the fascination with cowboys or the fetishization of the wild wild west until his eyes fell on a cowboy he wouldn't mind riding. These weren't even his drunk thoughts. The man was dressed in an open blue plaid shirt, showing off his defined muscles. Light washed jeans, a belt with a gigantic buckle holding it onto his waist. Where on earth did he manage to find cowboy boots and a cowboy hat in this town? “I'll be back.”_

_“Who was that?” Ten turns to the bartender the second the man disappears into the crowd. The question throws him off a bit._

_“Johnny?” The bartender replies._

_“Is he single and gay?”_

_“Single and bi.” That's all he needed. Ten follows him out of the back door. He finds the guys standing there staring at his phone._

_“Hey! Is the kid alright?” Ten asks._

_The newly deemed, Johnny, flicks his eyes up from his phone to take a look at Ten. “Did you know the kid? I got one of the other brother's to give him a ride home.”_

_“I'd like to give you a ride.”_

_His eyes widen before they turn into little crescents, a laugh escaping from his plush lips. “Are you also drunk? Do you also need to go home?”_

_“God, I fucking wish that I was drunk so I wouldn't have to remember that horrid pickup line in the morning.” He could conjure up smoke and just disappear, save himself from any more embarrassment he would incur for himself._

_“I'm Johnny, the Cowboy. And you are?”_

_“Ten the slutty witch, although the adjective has yet to be proven. You're looking good Cowboy. I'm guessing you're not a freshmen then.”_

_“Thank my frat brothers for that idea.” Oh, he surely would later after he gets a good lay. “Poor kids. I was a fairy when I rushed. These muscles don't really go with tulle but I think I pulled it off quite well.”_

_“I'm sure you did.”_

_“You? I've never seen you around here before.”_

_“Frat parties aren't really one of my things.” Ten admits._

_“Unfortunate. I would've loved to see you around here more often.” Flirting, this was a good sign. Thank God this didn't have to be any more difficult._

_“Maybe we can change that, yeah?”_

_“Definitely. You're still up for a ride?”_

_“Oh definitely.”_

_“Come on.”_

_Ten had half expected to be pulled into some obscure bathroom in the house, but when he winds up in a semi-clean bedroom, he isn't too bothered by the location. He’s done it in worse places with probably worse people._

_“Won't the bros be pissed if you fuck on their beds?”_

_Johnny chuckles, “Well one, this is my bed. I'm on the board so I live in the house. Two, they'd probably cheer me on right now if they could.”_

_Ten kicks off his sneakers, taking a seat on Johnny's bed much than he expected out of a frat bed. “Wow I get to fuck an eboard member tonight, I'm honored.”_

_“Not many get the chance.” Johnny is rummaging through his dresser for condoms, producing the square orange packet._

_“I find that hard to believe considering how easy it was to get you here.”_

_“Well, I have very high standards if you must know. How do you want to do this?”_

_Ten stands then, looking up at the taller man. “Well if you must know, I quite like being in control.” Ten fists his hand into Johnny’s shirt, pulling the cowboy’s face down to meet his lips. Ten doesn't remember the last time he's done something like this, slept with someone he barely knew. It was risky, Ten didn't really like being risky. But with Johnny's pressing into the small of his back he didn't quite care how risky he was being._

_Ten takes the time to turn the other man, and push him onto the bed. Johnny falls back, the cowboy hat falling to the ground and a gasp leaving his lips. “The good thing about your stupid costume is that I don't need to go through the work of unbuttoning your stupid flannel.” Ten takes the moment to climb on top of the cowboy then._

_He dips back in for another kiss. Johnny surprisingly doesn't taste much of alcohol, he feels bad for the putrid taste swirling into Johnny's mouth. He doesn't seem to care with the way that he's craning his neck to press himself closer to Ten. One of Johnny's hands is planted on his ass, the other gently on his face. Ten takes a moment to grind down onto Johnny's groin._

_“Fuck, Ten.” Johnny groans._

_“You have such a pretty voice, cowboy.” Ten dips down, moving to kiss at Johnny's neck. “Pretty little nipples to match too.” He takes one of the pink nubs into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue. “I wonder if your dick is just as pretty.”_

_“Ten! Oh my God, my eyes!” No no no, Johnny had locked the door when they entered the room, but why was it Haechan's high pitched voice shrieking. “I can't believe that you're getting laid when you didn't even want to be here.”_

_Johnny shoots up, driving Ten to sit in his lap. “What the fuck?”_

_If Ten could shoot flames out of his eyes, he would at those two boys right now. “What the fuck do you to want? Can't you see that I'm busy?”_

_“I'm sorry to interrupt your private time but Renjun fucked up and turned Jaemin into a cat,” Mark explains._

_“He what?!” Ten expected better out of the trio. They weren't complete novices anymore, they didn't need Ten to figure this out._

_“By his words, ‘Jaemin kissed me and I just freaked out and suddenly there was a pink haired cat purring at my feet.’ Renjun is literally two seconds from bursting into tears.”_

_“We tried to turn him back but we have no clue how to.”_

_“Fuck you guys.” Ten swings off of Johnny. “Do not move. I'll be right back to finish what we started.”_

_“Wait, are you really leaving?”_

_“Duty calls, cowboy.”_

 

_“_ Okay, but that doesn't explain how you knew.”

“Well, I was curious as to what the fuck they were talking about so I followed you guys outside. I saw you turn Jaemin back into a boy.”

“And you weren't freaked out by it?”

Johnny shakes his head, “You’re scary within your own right. Being a witch has got nothing to do with it.”

“Aw babe, thanks.” Ten grins.

“And Jaemin and Renjun are together, right? I know that he’s over at the frat house all the time.” Johnny had moved out of the frat house after that year because he refused to run for eboard again, so now he lives with Jaehyun in a little apartment off campus. Despite living with his coven, Ten finds himself spending a lot of time over at his place just lazing around. “Does that mean that he doesn’t remember?”

“Had I known that you saw, I certainly would have wiped your memory clear.”

“Really? Aren’t you happy that I you didn’t though? Look at how cute we are.” Johnny grins. He’s right, they were cute. A power couple in their own right.

“Oh please. I would’ve won you over with my charm one way or another cowboy.”  

“I was robbed you didn’t even ride me that night!”

“You weren’t there when I went back to the room asshole!” Ten counters. And boy was he fucking disappointed when he didn’t find Johnny back in the room. Johnny found him the following Monday, explaining to him that he had to go clean up some kid’s vomit so he had to go but he would love to continue some other time. And the rest from there is history.

Johnny closes his laptop, biting his lips and looking at Ten with suggestive eyes that he knew all too well. “How about you make it up to me now?”  

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“I can always make time for you.”

Ten throws his legs over Johnny’s thighs, sitting square on his boyfriend’s lap. “Well, let’s ride ‘em cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to explore the idea of Ten as a witch more and his coven but alas I am making no promises to turn this into a series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading!~


End file.
